Eternal Spring
by Roxie5901
Summary: Prelude to the naruto series about The 4th hokage minato and his wife kushina . Takes place during the third great ninja war kakashi gaiden and is mainly about Kushina's and Minato's growing relationship. Please review and flame as much as you want.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1  
**_

Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow flash. Back before I lived in the land of the whirlpool I had lived in Konoha and grew up with Minato. He was just another kid back then. Who would have thought that he would grow up to be so strong? We were in the middle of the third great ninja war and were supposed to flee on site if we saw him. He was just like I remembered. He still had wild blond hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to take in everything. I had to get out of here. He was using some justu. I think it was called "The Flying Thunder God technique" and killing all of my comrades. I started to slowly retreat. I saw a flash of yellow and before I could even scream he had a kunai pressed to my neck. I gasped and froze.

"Kushina Uzumaki." He said, reading from his bingo book "Wanted for countless raids against Konoha and for deflecting from the village 5 years ago. You have quite a track record Kushina chan." I flushed red. I hated when people (especially Minato) spoke informally to me. It was to intimate for my liking.

"You remember me Hokage-sama! I'm flattered." I said rolling my eyes. He grabbed a piece of my hair and began twirling it with his free hand. I flushed bright red. I had always had feelings for Minato and we used to date before I deflected. He brought my face close to his.

"You grew your hair out. I like it better when it's long. So, why did you leave the village Kushina chan? I missed you." He whispered. I sighed. I hated to relive the past, but I had to give him an answer so I used my favorite line.

"I had my reasons Minato. Now can you let me go?" He still had the kunai pressed to my throat and his other hand was still playing with my hair. He chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"I don't want to." He said in a teasing tone. I think he forgot that I was an enemy from a different village and that I was not his girlfriend anymore.

"Listen Minato, I don't plan on letting you take me back to the village."

"You don't have much of a choice Kushina." His voice was suddenly serious and border line scary. He lowered his kunai, but his arm still held me tightly. I looked into his blue eyes. They were dead serious. He wasn't going to let me go back to the land of the whirlpool. I began to struggle and thrash but all he did was hold me tighter.

"Let me go you jack- " Just then he pressed his lips against mine. I broke off our kiss. I wasn't going to get hurt again. He didn't really get the message though. He leaned in and kissed me a second time.

"Stop" I yelled "I don't want to do this!" He took my hand in his and looked me in the eye. We were silent for a minute before he finally said

"Why not?" I was about to explain that I didn't want him or need him when three genin appeared. I checked their headbands and confirmed that they were from Konoha.

"Sensei!" said the one with silver hair "We completed our mission already." He looked at me with critical eyes "Who is that?" he asked disgust coloring his tone. I was starting to get pissed. Who did this BRAT think he was?

"MY name is Kushina Uzumaki. I am a ninja from the land of the whirlpool." I pointed to my headband. "See this brat? This means I'm YOUR enemy." I turned to Minato and put my hands on my hips. "Minato who is this brat?" Minato smiled at me sheepishly.

"His name is Kakashi and this is Obito and Rin." I glanced at them. Obito looked like an Uchiha and had dorky goggles and Rin's hands were so smooth that she had to be a medical ninja. That or she was completely useless. I sighed and turned to Minato.

"You got stuck with a bunch of talent less kids even though your hokage? That sucks." I smiled at him and laughed. He laughed with me which really got to Obito I guess.

"Sensei! She is an enemy ninja! You should have killed her on site! Yet you two are holding hands and calling each other by your first names!" My face turned red. It wasn't my fault that Minato was holding my hands. It felt natural to call each other by our first names though. While I was lost in my thoughts I could hear Minato yelling at Obito about how he has no respect and about how I'm not a real enemy no matter what I said.

"This is boring Minato. I'm going back to my home now." I turned to walk away but he caught my hand. He whirled me around and in one motion slung me over his shoulder.

"L-Let me go" I shouted. My face was scarlet. He just laughed and shook his head. His students were watching us in disbelief

"You originally lived in Konoha remember? So technically I'm following your wishes and letting you go home!" I stared at him in disbelief and he just smiled back at me. That bastard! After a very long and, on my part, miserable journey we finally got to Konoha. Minato put me down and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Isn't it good to be back Kushina? You've been gone for five years so a lot has happened and changed. Like the old man stepping down and giving me his title." I glared at him.

"Oh joy! I couldn't be happier to be here right now!" I said sarcastically "and can you let go of me. I can't walk like this."

"On one condition." He said with a mischievous smile. "You have to give me your word that you will not deflect again without telling me you're leaving." My mouth fell open. Damn it! He remembered my ninja code "never go back on your word"! That bastard just trapped me in the village again! Fuck!

"Fine! I give you my word. Now what? Am I going to jail or the ANBU blacktops?" I said through gritted teeth. He caressed my cheek and held my face between his hands.

"Like I would let you rot away in a jail cell. You now have a job as a teacher at the academy or as a sensei like me." I sighed and said something that he didn't expect.

"I'd like to have the job that will give me the most time with children." He looked totally shocked. He was waiting for me to say "just kidding" or something but I wasn't joking.

"Why do you suddenly want to spend time with kids?" He asked "You hated them before. You were always complaining about how loud they were . . ." He trailed off.

"Since I left the village all I have wanted was to do with my life was to get married and raise some kids. I'm sick of being a ninja! I'm sick of hurting people and I'm tired of fighting. I want a new reason to live and I want someone who needs me as much as I need them." I said with a perfectly straight face. I was waiting for him to laugh at me or make some dirty joke but he didn't. He just said "oh" and went into deep thought.

He showed me to the academy where I was reintroduced to many of my old friends. They all accepted my return; no questions asked. There were lots of kids running around outside and some were even practicing justu. Minato turned at me and smiled.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. I got to go file a report about your return." He said. He smiled at me and suddenly grabbed me and kissed me in front of everyone. A few kids went "Gross!" But Minato ignored them. He kissed me for a few seconds more. Then he let go of me and ran off waving.

"Who'd care if you stayed!?" I shouted at him. I already knew my face was bright red and I could feel everyone's curious stares on my back. It was always like this with him. He'd make me feel like a fool without even trying. I sighed and walked up to my old friend Hina Hyuuga. She was holding a clipboard trying to take attendance. I don't know why she even bothered. I mean it was the middle of their free period.

"Hina-san" I called "Would you mind showing me to my classroom and office?" She turned and smiled sweetly at me. Her eyes were just as I remembered; pupil less.

"Of course! I almost forgot! You know I can be a scatter brain sometimes! As soon as I finish this I will help. You can sit at my desk while you wait." She pointed to a desk at the front of the room.

"Thanks" I said. Hina was such a nice person. She was dating the future head of the Hyuuga family. The man she was dating had a terrible personality though and was always so uptight! I don't understand why she loves him, but then again love is unpredictable. I began to remember my days back in the academy. I had short hair back then and I was always in a fight with someone. I didn't get along well with girls so I mainly hung out with the boys.

Flashback

_I was reading a book on the proper way to create clones when someone pulled the book out of my hands. At first I thought it was some girl trying to start with me but when I looked up some blond hair kid that I'd never seen before was staring at the cover of the book._

_"How boring" He said "Why are you reading this? How come your hair is so short? How come you only hang out with boys? What is your name? Are you any good as a ninja? Do you have a boyfriend? Do yo-"_

_"Can YOU shut up? What's with you and the cross examination? Do you want to fight me or something?" I said. I looked at him closely. He had blue eyes that were examining me thoroughly. He was really cute to. After a few minutes of silence and after everyone had gathered around to here his response he answered._

_"Since you don't have a boyfriend, you are now officially my girlfriend." He declared. My mouth fell open. Was this kid for real? No one dared to ask me out before. Yet here was this new kid who had the guts not only to ask me out but decide it on his own. I burst out laughing and so did everyone else. The new kid looked confused and he blushed slightly. He was about to yell at us but I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Kid, do you even know who you're asking out? I mean seriously, like I would just obediently go out with you." I grabbed a girl with long blond hair and green eyes "This is the type of girl you should ask out, not me. Well see you later kid." I turned around and walked out of the classroom (it was free period so we could be outside or inside). _

_"My name isn't KID" someone said. I turned around and it was that blond haired kid. He was really mad I guess about being turned down by me. I couldn't help but smirk. He was the type of guy that everyone said yes to. I was probably his first rejection. I let sarcasm color my voice._

_"Oh sorry! What IS your name then KID?" I smirked again. I couldn't wait to see what he did next. All the kids were coming to watch and I couldn't blame them. The kid smirked at me and grabbed my hand. He suddenly pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. I froze. What the hell was this kid thinking?! I shoved him off and he just smirked at me. If I looked like I felt then I was looking pretty bad. _

_"My name is Minato Namikaze, your boyfriend." He said with a huge grin. I flushed scarlet and ran off._

End of flashback

The pencil I was holding snapped in two. I get angry every time I remember that story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I sighed. There was no way I can stay here (not as long as Minato was alive) but there isn't a way for me to leave either. I began playing with the snapped pencil. There has to be a way for me to leave, but how? Ugh! It's all that bastards fault! I sat the desk for about five minutes thinking of possible ways for me to leave Konoha.

"KUSHINA!" shouted Hina. She was shaking me back and forth for some weird reason. It was really annoying (plus the whining sound in her voice was giving me a headache).

"What do you want?!" I asked exasperated. I mean come on! Can't I have a couple minutes to think? Jesus Christ! I looked at Hina's face and she was looking at me like I head two heads.

"I've been calling your name for TEN minutes!" she said "I even was shaking you, but you wouldn't respond. I just finished calling Hokage-sama to take you home!" The half of pencil in my hand just snapped in half again.

"Why would you call him?" I hissed "If I was sick he's the LAST person I would want to see!" Great! Now that jack ass was coming here! I was about to strangle Hina when Minato showed up.

"What's the problem? She looks fine." He said. He looked as tired and exasperated as me. I was about to ask him if he felt okay when he turned me with a smirk on his face "Did you miss me that much that you faked being sick?" My mouth fell. I can't believe I was worried about this jerk for even one second! Damn it!

"Who'd want to see you?" I shouted at him. My cheeks were probably red from embarrassment. "I wasn't even feeling sick! If you understand then go back to your meeting!" I was breathing heavy from all of the stress! He always came whenever I didn't want to be near him. I turned to Hina. "I'm going home first!" I announced and stormed off.

I could hear Minato laughing. My cheeks were still burning. I was half way across the training field when I saw a yellow flash. I closed my eyes and prayed that this was just some sort of horrible dream. I opened my eyes and of course Minato was standing in front of me with his trade mark smirk on his face. I shoved him out of the way and kept walking.

"Hey Kushina" he shouted at me. I sighed and turned around. "You mind telling me where your house is?" I froze. I just remembered that I left the village (including my old house) five years ago. Chances are that someone now lived in my house.

Great! Now I'm homeless. For some reason I blamed Minato for this. I don't even know why but he had to be the cause of this! I had to answer him though! He wasn't going to win this round! I smiled at him as sweetly as I could. He looked scared and confused.

"My home is back in the land of the whirlpool." I began. "Since that's the case looks like I'm just going to have to go back!" Ha! I won he wasn't expecting that! I had found a way to go back home! I was expecting a retort but he was quiet. He was probably in shock. I wanted to see the look on his face. I looked at him. He was smiling at me. My eyes narrowed; he was up to something.

"Don't be ridiculous Kushina! You have a house here! Or have you forgotten where you live?"

"W-What are you talking about? I sold my house before I deflected. Where did you think I got the cash to support myself from?" I was getting a bad feeling. I have to end this conversation fast!

"Ha Ha, I know. Here's the key to your house." He tossed me a pair of keys with a frog keychain. The keychain was of Gamabunta and Minato put it on there just to annoy me! He knows that I hate frogs! Especially ones that looks like that disgusting, slimy, smelly, ill mannered, snob of a toad, Gamabunta! I was shaking with anger at just the thought of that toad!

"Wh-What is this Disgusting keychain doing on here?" I grabbed Minato's collar "Don't tell me that this Bastard is still alive?" I was shaking Minato back and forth. I let go of him. He was laughing to the point of tears.

"You don't" laughter "know how funny" more laughter "you look whenever" even more laughter "someone mentions Gamabunta!"

"S-Shut up!" I crossed my arms. My face was red. I was remembering the first time I saw the disgusting creature called "Gamabunta". It was 6 years ago I was 15. Minato said that he was going to show me his brand new technique.

I was looking forward to this day because Minato's techniques were always so interesting (one of his only good points.) He always managed to surprise me. He had a perverted teacher who taught him all sorts of weird stuff.

Flashback (lol just like in the real series I will put in unnecessary flashbacks to fill up the plot line ^^)

_ We were currently hiking towards a waterfall. Where Minato said he was going to perform the justu. I was a total klutz back then and fell every five minutes. It wasn't all my fault the rocks were slippery from the water near the waterfall._

_"Kushina good thing you're a ninja because you'd defiantly wouldn't make it as a hiker." Said Minato. I smiled and allowed his joke. We were in better terms back then. _

_"Ha ha, very funny" I fell again and Minato helped me up. "Thanks" I said smiling sweetly at him. We kissed lightly and then continued our journey up the cliff. _

_"We're almost there" he said. He sounded like a little kid with a new toy. I smiled again. It was hard not to smile when with Minato. He always made me smile and laugh. _

_I fell again and Minato laughed. My face turned red. I hated looking like a fool in front of him. I just sat there deciding not to even continue on with this stupid hike. He grabbed me and put me on his back._

_"W-What do you think you're doing?!" I asked turning scarlet. I was happy he couldn't see my face. "I-I can walk on m-my own" I began to struggle but it was useless._

_"If I wait for you to climb up on your own then I'd never get to show you my new justu!" We both started laughing and in not time we were at the waterfall._

_"Okay! Wait to you see what I can do!" he said beaming at me "I'm going to perform a summoning!" I was surprised I hadn't been expecting that. I was curious to see what he would summon. He let me off of his back and grabbed my hands. Then that idiot jumped of the side of waterfall!_

_"What the hell are you thinking?!" I screamed over the roar of the falls "I'm WAY to young to die!" He ignored me. He cut his finger and performed some hand seals. I could see the rocks at the bottom of the falls so I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see us hit the rocks._

_I did hit something but when I opened my eyes I was on the back of a huge frog! _

_"Minato, you bastard. Why did you summon me here?" the voice was loud and scary. I was terrified. "And who is this hideous hag with you?" What. Did. He. Say. I was really pissed. Me, hideous. The toad bastard continues his insults until it got to a point where I pulled out a kunai and stabbed his back. Me and Gamabunta haven't spoken since then._

End of Flashback

I went of to my new house (the address was on the keys) when I opened the door there was already stuff in the house and ramen filled the fridge. What the hell? I turned around and Minato was sitting on the coach smiling.

"Welcome to my house" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

– Minato's Point of View –

I was sitting in my apartment waiting for when Kushina would open the door. She'd defiantly be surprised to see that there was already someone living in her would be home. I heard the door open and I smiled.

There was Kushina looking as beautiful as ever. She was still dressed in her combat clothes, but her hair was down and blowing in the wind. She had beautiful, long, red hair. She was looking around and probably wondering why there was all this crap in her new house.

"Welcome to my house" I said.

I was sitting on my coach smiling. I couldn't wait to see what Kushina would do. She always had the most interesting reactions. She was so funny. She was staring at me with her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were wide with utter disbelief.

She always was afraid of being alone with me. She would always find an excuse to get away from me. I wasn't going to let her leave me this time. If tonight went as I planned then she would be tied to me in more ways than one.

I couldn't help but smile. She was so naïve. She hadn't been expecting that the keys would be my house. I wasn't going to do anything to her. I wasn't that mean. I wanted to marry her but first I needed her to at least date me.

"M-Minato? What are you doing here?!" she asked. She was trembling. I laughed; she was so cute. I got up and walked towards her. Every time I took a step forward she took one back. This made me laugh harder.

"I already told you. This is MY house. Are you deaf?" I asked. Her mouth fell open again. She was speechless. She turned to leave. I grabbed her and whirled around. She gasped and blushed lightly.

I kissed her. She thrashed and tried to pull away. I didn't understand her. She always blushed when I was near her and I knew she had feelings for me. She used to tell me so all the time.

She broke of our kiss and tried to push me away. I ignored her and kissed her again. I love kissing Kushina. She seems fragile when we kiss; the opposite of how she was in real life.

"S-Stop it Minato, I don't want to do this." She whined "I'm not that type of girl!"

"I know" I whispered. I ran my hand through her hair as we kissed again. She brought her hands up to my chest. I guess she lost the will to refuse me because she was returning my kisses.

I already decided to ask her out tonight and now seemed like the best time. I broke of our kiss.

"Kushina, will you go out with me?" I asked. I could feel her body stiffen at my words. She pressed her face against my chest and cried. I didn't know what was wrong with her. If she didn't want to she could just say no.

I didn't know what to do. I never know what to do when Kushina cries. She's usually so strong. It's really rare that she gets upset about something to the point of tears.

"I-I'm sorry" I said "Please don't cry Kushina" I held her for a minute or so before she laughed.

"I'm not crying because of anything you said." She explained "I was crying because if I say yes then I will have to permanently live here."

It was my turn to be shocked. I looked at her and she was still smiling. We both broke out laughing.

"You're a real jerk" I exclaimed "I thought you were really upset over something!"

"Ha ha, It's your turn to feel stupid" she teased "Your always make a fool out of me! So now it's your turn!"

I smiled at her and kissed her for a bit. I began twirling her hair. Her hair was always soft and silky and it smelt like flowers.

"So I guess this means that we're a couple again right?" I asked. I had to check; Kushina was hard to chain down.

"No. I don't want to date you." She stated. I looked at her in shock but her face was serious.

"W-Why" I asked. I couldn't think of any reason why she might say no. She looked at me and smiled sympathetically. I blushed slightly. Great. Now I'm a charity case.

"It's not because I don't like you" she started "I don't want be tied down." I sighed. So much for getting married. She was so god damn difficult! I grabbed her hands and led her outside of my apartment.

"Where are we going?" she asked "I want to go to bed!" We stopped in front of the apartment next door. I pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"THIS is your house Kushina" She looked surprised "Or do you want to live with me after all?" She turned scarlet. She always got embarrassed so easily.

"Who'd ever want to live with you!?" she asked turning redder. I began laughing even though I knew that would make her mad. I couldn't help it though she was so funny. She grabbed the keys out of my hands and walked into her apartment.

It was a pretty good size apartment. It had a kitchen, a one bedroom, two bathrooms and a living room. The apartment was already furnished. I had all this done while she was at the academy. It was so exhausting. She was worth it though (no matter how difficult she was . . .)

Her apartment could have been better if I had more time to work on it. I got distracted though when Hina Hyuuga had sent for me to come and take Kushina home.

I was really worried and I rushed over. Sadly I forgot about the apartment and before I knew it we were already heading back towards the house.

"Goodnight Minato" whispered Kushina. I grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She returned my kiss (surprisingly)

"Goodnight Kushina" I whispered back "I love you and I'm willing to wait for you forever." She turned completely red before running inside her apartment and slamming the door.

I laughed. I really was ready to wait for her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Kushina's POV

I had such a migraine when I woke up this morning. I was totally out of it to. I walked into a wall three times in a row. I groaned; this headache was probably from all the emotional stress of yesterday.

Yesterday was way to close for comfort. I had to start distancing my self from Minato. I decided the best way to do this would be to go on lots and lots of missions.

Konoha was in the middle of a war so they needed extra help anyways. I'll just volunteer to do any missions that involve leaving the village. I am a ninja after all.

Sadly I couldn't run away while on these missions, but it would get me far away from Minato. I smiled at the thought. I still had feelings for him and until those useless feelings went away I had to avoid him.

I went over to my dresser that was filled with clothes that Minato had prepared for me. I grabbed some black pants, a white shirt, and a dorky green Konoha vest.

Even though I deflected I still had kept the vest. I didn't really know why but I felt that I could keep it as a memento. I ditched my headband though; which was a mistake.

I walked over to the kitchen and made myself a quick breakfast. After I ate and cleaned up my mess I began working on my hair. It was all tangled because Minato had been playing with it last night. It took fifteen minutes before I could manage to get a brush through it.

After I deemed myself presentable I left. Before I was even two steps outside my apartment I ran back in. I had forgotten something; my apartment was next door to Minato's!

How am I supposed to leave without running into him? Knowing him he was probably waiting for me somewhere.

Just then I remembered something. Something so horrible that it made my blood run cold. I had to get permission from the hokage to be allowed to go on missions! (and the current hokage was Minato!)

I felt like crying; so much for distancing myself. I sighed and walked back out side. I closed the door and just stood there. Three . . . two . . . one . . .

"Hey Kushina! Why are you just standing there spacing out?" I sighed again.

"None of your business." I said "Minato I changed my mind." He looked surprise and then he smiled at me.

"Really?! You're going to go out with me?" He asked. I swear to god he is a retard or something. Dating him defiantly didn't go along with my plan to distance myself from him.

"No. Don't be stupid" I said "I want to be a ninja again NOT your girlfriend" He frowned at me for a minute,

"Sure, no problem" he said "He took off his headband and tossed it to me "Here's your headband; I can get a new one later."

I smiled at him. Sometimes he was really nice. I tied the headband around my waist like I used to. I guess I could go on mission now.

"Thanks" I said as I walked away form him "See you later" He nodded and ran off. I smiled, if things went as I planned then I wouldn't have to see him from a very long time.

When I went to the place where they gave out missions something unexpected happened. Since I was at a jonin I was assigned to lead a squad.

I felt slightly depressed. I didn't want to deal with these kids. I had two boys and one girl. The standard formation of teams. The boy's names were Asuma and Gai. The girl's name was Kurenai.

Gai was really odd. Well that was the nice way to put it. He kept talking about the power of youth and how he was going to go beat that brat Kakashi at something.

Asuma was a bit more quite. He kept staring at the Kurenai. It reminded me of Minato and me when we were younger and that made me feel sick.

"Listen up!" I shouted "I am your temporary squad leader. I expect you to do what I say with no questions asked. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. You may call me Kushina. Introduce yourselves!" They all straightened up at my sudden outburst,

"M-My name is Kurenai Yuhi" said the girl. I smiled; she was trembling. She looked at Asuma for support. I frowned. I felt like telling her not to get involved in relationships but I decided against it. Just because I'm miserable doesn't mean that she had to be.

"My name is Might Gai! Pleasure to meet you" I stared at him for a minute. He was saluting me and was crying for some weird reason. I shook my head and waited for Asuma's introduction and yes I do know all of their names.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi." I was surprised. So this is the rumored son of the great third hokage. I liked the old man hokage he was funny and nice. The opposite of Minato.

"Okay our mission is really easy since you guys are only worthless genin. All we have to do is take those boxes of food up to the troops up north. Do you guys think you can handle that?"

They all nodded obediently. I smiled; these kids and I were going to get along. As long as they did what they were told I wouldn't have to do much on this mission. Easy as Pie.

"We're leaving at sun up tomorrow. Don't be late because I won't wait for you." They all nodded their heads. I smiled at them "You're dismissed" I said.

They all ran off. I smiled maybe being a sensei wasn't so bad. I began to walk towards town. I was currently at the training grounds and I was getting hungry.

All of this took up most of the day so the sun was already setting as I made my way to the center of town. I was walking when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I almost screamed but I kept myself composed. I turned around and there stood two girls. One had long pink hair and the other had short blonde hair.

They were smiling at me and one of them gave me a hug. It took me minute but I finally recognized them. The one with the oddly colored pink hair was Kahoko Haruno. We were friends before I deflected, but she had short hair back then.

The blonde hair one was the heiress of a flower shop. I know because Minato used to buy flowers for me there. Her name was ummmm . . . Hikari Yamanaka.

"Hi" I said smiling at them. It was always nice to see a friendly face "Haven't seen you guys in a while."

"We've missed you so much" said Hikari as she hugged me again.

"Hina said you were back but I didn't believe it!" said Kahoko "You should have found us earlier!

"This calls for drinks!" exclaimed Hikari. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a bar. I didn't do well with alcohol. Whenever I got drunk I would end up in some horrible situation (which often involved Minato). I better refuse.

"N-No thanks guys." I said pulling my hands back "I have to go do something so I'll see you later.

"Ok" they said in union. They waved as I walked away. Although they were nice I still found them annoying. They were obsessed with material things and held little value for the things that I found important.

I was almost home now and I was really tired. I had to get some sleep for tomorrow. Even though I said that this mission was easy there was always the chance that we could be attacked along the way.

I didn't want anyone on my squad to die. I don't think I could handle that anymore. I've seen people die before but not kids. I was trying to unlock my door when someone hugged me.

I was hoping that it would be Kahoko and Hikari. Whoever it was turned me around and kissed me. I knew it was Minato now. I had already memorized the way he kissed long ago.

"Mmmmmm" I couldn't help myself I returned his kisses. His hands traveled down my back. I pulled away; I didn't want to do this.

"Stop it!" I whispered "Don't touch me." He let go of me and sighed. I thought that he would storm off but he hugged me. I gasped and froze. I didn't push him a way though.

We stood in front of my apartment hugging. I guess he didn't care what anyone would think. I didn't really care either. It felt like time slowed down and it was like we were the only people in the world. So mush for distancing myself. . .

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow?" Minato whispered "You should go to bed. I don't want you to be exhausted."

I blushed again. He was making a fool at of me. I wondered if he really loved me. I think he just enjoyed toying with me. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. I'd never understand him.

"Goodnight" I whispered. I pulled out of our embrace and walked into my apartment. I laid down on my bed. I didn't bother changing my clothes. Hell, I didn't even take of my shoes. I blacked out. My last thought was of kissing Minato.

I was shaken awake the next morning. I thought that there was an earthquake or something but when I opened my eyes Minato was standing over me.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. I was really freaked out. I looked outside the window; the sun had just begun to rise.

"Are you stupid?! You have to meet your squad at sun up! Get up and get changed!" I sat there dumbstruck.

How did he know about meeting my squad? More importantly how did he get into my house?! He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head.

W-What the hell!? I blushed and covered my chest. What was he doing? He grabbed one of my tank tops and pulled over my head.

"W-What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He was throwing weapons into my bag along with food.

"Getting you ready! You have to leave in five minutes." He said. I blushed. How much did he know? I changed my clothes the rest of the way. It bothered me that Minato was there but he wasn't looking at me; he was packing everything he thought I would need.

"Thanks" I said still blushing. He grabbed me and kissed me. I just stood there like an idiot.

"Good luck" he said. I turn and ran off; still blushing. In the end I was still late. My students made some comments but let it slide for the most part. As I said before; me and these kids would get along well.


	5. Chapter 5

We were finally leaving this god forsaken village! I was so happy and really excited. I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone but chances of that were slim. We were at war

It turned out that the kids on my squad felt the opposite. They were really nervous and scared to even leave the gates of their precious village. They were all trembling and the few times that we talked they stuttered.

They were actually starting to get on my nerves! They were so nervous that they jump at anything. I sighed. They were hopeless.

On my first mission I had been excited and couldn't wait to fight. Sadly my first mission was retrieving a cat from a tree. I was so upset that I didn't do the mission out of spite, but their first mission was actually exciting!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Kurenai. I didn't even turn around. She was probably getting worked up over nothing. Five seconds later; a squirrel ran out from the bushes. What do you know? Another squirrel.

"Kurenai, I want you to take a big breath and listen closely. The next time you scream I'm going to tie you to a tree and leave you. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am" She said. I smiled and patted her on the head. We were very close now. Probably another five or ten minutes.

Before we knew it we had arrived at the camp. The place was loaded with tents. Ninja were running around preparing for the next attack.

There was a man giving out orders so I assumed he was in charge. I walked over to him so I could complete the mission. I motioned for my squad to follow me.

"Hello" I said "We're here with your monthly provisions." The man looked us over and smirked.

"Aren't you a little too _delicate_ to be carrying all that? Here I'll take that from you. I wouldn't want you to drop it." I frowned. This guy was basically asking me to punch him in the face.

"Oh you're too kind. Here" I said handing him all the boxes me and my squad had "You're so strong you can carry all of this by yourself right?"

"W-Wait a minute" He protested as I walked away "Get back here!" I ignored him and kept walking. Somehow this scene wasn't complete yet. I turned around and gave him the middle finger; perfect.

"S-Sensei" said Asuma "Are you sure you should've done that?" He looked concerned. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry" I said laughing "That jackass can't touch me" Asuma gave me a skeptical look but didn't press the subject.

We started to get ready to leave. Even though we were away from the village (and Minato) I still wanted to get back. This place reeked of blood and brought back bad memories.

It took us two days to complete this mission. One day to get there and one day to get back. The mission was a success and no casualties occurred.

I said good bye to my squad and started to walk home. I was beat from all of the traveling I've done. I decided to walk through the woods to get home; it was scenic.

When I finally got home Minato was standing in front of my apartment. I groaned; what the hell did he want?

He just stood there grinning like an idiot. I smiled a little, he was funny. I was waiting for him to say something but he just stood there grinning.

"What do you want?" I finally asked "If you don't have anything to tell me then you better move. I want to go to bed." He smiled at me but didn't move. I sighed; this was going to be difficult.

"I heard you caused a bit of trouble for the Police chief." He said. That was news to me. The police chief? I heard he was an Uchiha but I hadn't talked to him, let alone cause trouble.

"What are you talking about? I haven't even seen the police chief."

"What do you mean? He was in charge of the camp that you delivered provisions to. He said that you gave him all of the supplies at once causing him to drop them and look like an idiot."

My mouth fell open. That jackass was the police chief!? I should have known! Uchihas were always complete and utter jackasses. More importantly how did Minato know?

"I only did that because he said that I was too _delicate_ to carry the boxes." Minato laughed at that. I blushed; once again he had made a fool of me.

"That still wasn't a very nice thing to do. You should apologize."

"Not a chance! That jackass had it coming! I should have punched him in the face when I had the chance!"

Minato burst out laughing again. I shoved him out of the way and unlocked my apartment door.

"Goodnight" I said as I slammed the door. Minato makes me so mad! I hate him and I hate that police chief even more! I changed into more casual clothes and let my hair down.

I sat on my bed and sighed. I hated it when Minato made me look stupid. He was such an idiot. There was a knock on my door. I got up and slipped on my shoes.

What was it now? I opened the door and there was no one there. I thought that it might have been Minato, but discarded the thought. Minato wasn't THAT childish (I hope).

I closed the door and turned around and walked right into something. I fell to the floor. What the hell was that?

I looked up and Minato was standing in front of me grinning like an idiot again. I frowned. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I asked "You shouldn't be going into girl's apartments as you please. People might think things."

"I'm here because you left before we finished our conversation."

"What kind of reason is that?" I shouted "Get out of my house!"

"You're so short tempered for a woman" he said laughing. I tried to slap him but he caught my hand. He smirked and picked me up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted as he carried me outside my apartment "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going on a date!" he said beaming at me. My mouth fell open once again. Was this some type of scheme to get me to go out with him?

Yay! Chapter number 2 that might've had some small changes! Yay! lol nothing significant changed in this one (i think) so don;t worry if you don't feel like re-reading it!

**_Date_**

Whatever, as long as we got food and he paid then I didn't really care. We ended up going to Ichiraku.

It was a small ramen shop that was run by an old man named Teuchi. He had a four year old named Ayame.

Even though I don't really care for ramen I still had a good time. Me and Minato were joking around and surprisingly he didn't get on my nerves. It was all going fine until . . .

"Are you and Minato-san going to get married?" asked Teuchi I turned bright red "Ah, to be young and in love" I chocked on my ramen. What the fuck!?

"Yeah we're going to be married soon" said Minato "She's just being difficult right now." My mouth fell open. Weren't you supposed to at least DATE before you married someone?!

"W-We're not going to get married. We're not even in a relationship right now" I explained "This IDIOT just likes to decide things on his own."

After a few minutes we left (I had forced Minato to pay) and went home. I was still upset about earlier so it was a silent walk home. Minato still held hands with me; which annoyed the hell out of me.

When we reached the house he let go of my hands and kissed me. I turned bright red again. Once he was done I ran inside my apartment and slammed the door. I was out of breath and feeling flustered. What was going on with me?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning I went back into the mission's office. They said that the only work available was setting up for Konoha's annual spring festival. I sighed, that meant that I had to buy a kimono.

People were running around getting ready for the festival. People were hanging decorations throughout the village. I went to the nearest shop and bought a fire red Kimono with flower designs. I also bought some lipstick and a hair piece to go with it.

After that I decided to go sit under the cherry blossoms. People always said that it was a sight to see.

I sat down under one of the trees and pulled out a book. I sat there reading for a long time. I think I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes I was leaning against Minato's chest.

I blushed. He was staring down at me and stroking my hair. I felt self conscious for some reason. I was embarrassed but for some reason I didn't want to move.

"Go back to sleep" Minato whispered in my ear. I turned redder (if that was possible) I wanted to stay like this but decided against it. What was I thinking? How could I even consider that!?

I stood up and Minato looked at me curiously. He grabbed my hand and pulled down next to him. I thought he might kiss me, but he didn't. I actually felt disappointed!

"Are you busy tonight Kushina?" he asked

"No" I said "Why do you want to know?" I asked. Was he planning another stunt like yesterday?

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the festival with me" I was surprised. Minato wasn't his usual cocky self today. He was actually giving me a choice! I smiled, if he was like this I couldn't say no.

"Sure. Pick me up at six. If your late even one second I won't go!" I blushed and walked away. I could see Minato smiling; he knew he had won.

I spent the better part of the day roaming the village and hanging out with Hina. I was helping her choose a kimono. Surprisingly, she was very picky.

Every time we found a good kimono for her to wear she would find something wrong with it! I never would have thought that Hina would care about how she looks!

Don't get me wrong Hina didn't dress bad, but she never seemed to put a lot of time in choosing her clothes. Kinda like me. I decided to ask her why she was putting so much effort into this.

"Hina, why are you getting so worked up over a stupid festival."

"B-Because Hiashi-san is taking me" she was blushing; I smiled at her. She was so naïve.

"Your so cute Hina. You're already engaged so what do you have to worry about?"

"Well Hiashi and I aren't like you and Minato. We are a bit more formal and distant." I frowned.

How many people were misunderstanding that me and Minato weren't engaged? I held out my left hand and brought it up to Hina's face.

"Do you see a ring?" I asked

"N-No" she said; trembling

"Then what makes you think me and Minato are like you and Hiashi?" I demanded

"I-I d-d-don't know!" she said. I sighed and tossed a kimono at her.

"Try this on" I said, trying to change the subject. She nodded and ran into the safety of the changing room.

After four and a half hours of shopping we finally found her a kimono. It was now 4:00. I better start getting ready **(just to let you know some girls, like me, do take this long to get ready) **

I said goodbye to Hina and ran home. I laid out my kimono and my accessories. I decided to start on my hair. I decided to wear it in a side bun.

I put in my hair piece and deemed my hair presentable. I put on my lipstick and makeup next. It took me a couple of times to put it on. I don't wear makeup often. . .

I put on my kimono after that. After I was completely dressed I checked the time. It was five fifty five. I sat down on my bed. Minato better not stand me up!

Finally there was a knock on my door. I opened the door and Minato was there. He was a wearing a blue yukata. It was the shade of his eyes.

"Let's go" he said. He grabbed my hands and pulled me outside. We walked to the center of the village where all the stalls were.

I bought an ANBU mask. It was a fox. I always liked foxes as animals, but for a while now I've been getting a bad feeling every time I see one. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Hey, hey Kushina come here!" said Minato. He was at a food stall and holding up two sticks of dango. He handed me one "Here" he said with a smile.

We bought a load of useless stuff and I made Minato carry it all. He was laughing though; so I knew that he didn't really mind. I completely lost track of time.

It was almost time for fireworks. I turned to tell Minato, but he wasn't there! That idiot must have gotten separated from me! Some date he was! I was about to leave when he came up behind me. He was holding a fish in a bag.

"Where we're you?" I asked "I was about to go home! I thought that you ditched me!" Minato started laughing.

"Sorry" he said "Here you can have this fish as an apology." He handed me that goldfish. I looked at him skeptically and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go and watch the fireworks." Minato took my hand and led me to a spot under the sakura tree where we were earlier.

The fireworks started a few minutes later. Me and Minato sat there, hand in hand, watching them. I smiled; it was the same as when I was fifteen.

"Hey" said Minato suddenly "Do you still want to leave?" I paused. I haven't thought if going back yet. I was pretty happy right now. Did he want me to go?

"N-No, I was going to stay here. Do you want me to leave?" I asked

"Of course not! Don't be stupid!" I smiled. It felt good to be reassured.

"Good" I said "because I'm going to be staying for a long time" I smiled and Minato smiled back and kissed me.

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt at peace. The last thing I remember was hearing Minato whisper "I'm glad" in my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I was really out of it. I guess I had a little too much sake last night. I didn't remember going home. I wonder how I got here.

I decided Minato must have taken me home after the fireworks. I was still in my kimono so that was pretty likely. I smiled; a lot of good things had happened yesterday.

I changed into my combat clothes and pulled my hair down from its bun. It took a while to get it back to normal but I managed. After I got up I looked in the mirror.

My makeup was smudged from sleeping. I looked like a crazy hermit. I burst out laughing; it reminded me of Jiraiya-sama. I wiped of the makeup and went outside my apartment.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there were a lot of kids running around. I smiled; I wanted to have kids one day. I sighed, that was next to impossible for me.

I had no one to have kids with. I wanted to be married before I had kids anyways. I sighed; the only person who would marry me was Minato. I shuddered out of habit.

I didn't like the idea of devoting myself to him for the rest of my life. I have always have had a fear of tying myself down (despite my wish to be married and have kids).

I was so weird. I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was wondering. I walked right into someone. I fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said. I had knocked over a blonde haired lady. She had a coat that said 'gamble' on the back. How weird.

"You better watch yourself! Next time I won't be so forgiving!" shouted the strange woman. I frowned; who was she to be yelling at me? I apologized didn't I!? I was about to say something when Minato showed up.

"Tsunade-san, you're needed at the hospital" said Minato. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am" she said with a sigh. She turned to me and flicked me on my forehead "Make sure to watch where you're walking."

I flushed red with anger. Tsunade-sama was a sanin like Jiraiya, so I shouldn't start a fight with her. It was really hard to resist the urge to hit her though.

Just then I remembered Minato. Minato was standing there staring at me. He was smiling at me. That meant that he was back to his confident self today (Much to my dismay). He grabbed me and kissed me.

I turned bright red, but didn't push him off. When he was done I scowled at him and walked away. He of course caught up with me in a second.

"Hey where are you going to in such a rush?" he asked

"I am just going for a walk. I'm just in a rush to get away from you" I replied.

"You're so cold Kushina" said Minato pulling me to a stop. "I had something important to ask you too!" I sighed; what did he want?

"What is it now Minato?" I said. He tossed me a box and smiled. I stared at it feeling puzzled. He smiled at me.

I opened it and in it was a diamond rind. I gasped and my mouth fell open. Minato was smiling at me with complete and utter confidence.

"Will you marry me?" He asked not even changing his tone. I was speechless. Why? As I said earlier I had issues with being tied down.

"You don't have to answer right now" he said "but I defiantly want an answer by the end of the day!" He ran off and disappeared into the trees.

I stood there like an idiot, unable to come up with a reply. What should I do? Maybe I should ask Hina. She was an engaged woman after all.

I was going to ask her, but decided against it. This should be my decision. I spent the rest of the day walking around the village; weighing my options.

I wasn't sure what I would say! Ugh! My head hurts from thinking so much! I was once again walking without paying attention when I slammed into someone again.

Ow! I looked up and it was no one other than Tsunade! Great! Just what I needed! More crap from this bitch!

Before I could apologize she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to a bench. She threw me down on and looked at me.

I didn't like her eyes. It felt like she was searching my soul. She frowned suddenly and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you so afraid of? When I met you before, you were a lot more confident." I gasped. I was a bit surprised. Did I really look afraid?

"I was asked something and I'm not sure how to respond: I admitted. It felt good to confine in someone. It was like a nig weight was lifted of my chest.

"Is it about marrying Minato?" she asked. I gasped, how did she know? She smiled "So am I right?" I nodded, looking down. For some reason I felt a little embarrassed.

"I don't know what to do! I'm so confused and he asked so suddenly!" I said. She smirked at me, but softened her expression. She patted my head.

"What's there to think about? If you love him you say yes, if you don't you say no. It's as simple as that. Stop looking so pathetic, it's unsuitable for a girl like you."

She turned and walked away. She wasn't as bad as she seems I decided. She had just solved my problem. I did love Minato so my answer had to be yes.

I smiled. I was feeling relaxed now that I had come to an answer. I wonder what type of bride I would make. I wonder what type of mother I would be.

Just then something hit me; what if Minato didn't want kids? I gasped, that would be horrible! It was sunset so I had to go back home and answer Minato.

When I got back Minato was standing in front of my apartment. He was smiling me. More like beaming, actually. I smiled back at him.

"You're really lucky you know" I started "To be engaged to someone like me." He smiled at me. I kissed him. It was the first time in five years since _I _kissed him.

He seemed happy enough with my answer so I decided to go to bed. I kissed him on last time.

"Goodnight" I said still smiling. He grabbed me and kissed me again.

"Tomorrow you will be married" he whispered in my ear "Invite whoever you want, I don't really care. You better not run away though."

"I wouldn't have agreed if I was just going to run away. Look, I give you my word that I'll be there tomorrow so don't worry."

"Alright I believe you. Goodnight" he whispered in my ear. He disappeared somewhere. He was probably going to prepare for the wedding.

I actually smiled at the thought. I spent all night writing my name down.

_Mrs. Kushina Namikaze_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

I woke up the next morning smiling. I felt so happy. It had been a long time since I felt like this. I got up and changed in a flash. I had so much energy!

I walked out side and for once Minato wasn't there to greet me. I felt a bit sad but shrugged it off. We were going to be married soon so why did it matter?

I was walking down the street still smiling when I bumped into Hina and her fiancé. I smiled feeling happy to know that I was like her.

"Hi Hina" I said pulling her into a hug "Hello Hiashi-san. I have great news! I'm going to be getting married!"

"Eh, really" said Hina looking speechless. I smiled and nodded my head "I never thought that YOU would settle down Kushina-chan!"

I frowned; what was so weird about ME getting married?! I couldn't believe she had managed to kill my good mood! I was having second thoughts about inviting her . . .

"Hina, the wedding is tonight" I told her (after deciding to invite her after all) "I would like it if you could come. You're invited to Hiashi-san"

He frowned at me and remained silent. I think coming to my wedding was the last thing he wanted to do. He was silent and went "hmmmmmmmmmm" for what seemed like an eternity.

"Who are you and who are you marrying?" Hiashi-san said "I don't even know your name, are you sure you want me to come to your wedding?"

I turned red with anger again! T-These two, how could they manage to make me mad today of all days?! They deserved each other I decided!

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, remember that name! I'm marrying Minato Namikaze tonight! The only reason why I invited YOU was because you're Hina's fiancé! See you tonight Hina!"

I stormed off in the opposite direction. I was in such a bad mood that I could shove an old lady down! I was shaking with anger by the time I found Hikari Yamanaka and Kahoko Haruno.

They somehow already knew the news and congratulated me endlessly. I had to make up some excuse about wedding preparations just to escape!

I was looking for more people to invite. I was thinking of inviting Tsunade. She is the reason why I accepted Minato's proposal in the first place.

I decided to check out the hospital. When I go there someone got punched threw the third story window. I was kind of scared; wasn't this supposed to be a hospital?

When I went over to where the poor person landed I immediately lost interest. It was Jiraiya-sama. Chances were that he had said something perverted to Tsunade and got punched for it.

I walked towards him and he seemed relieved to see me. I walked over him and continued on my way.

"H-Hey" he shouted while getting up. "Where do you think you're going? That was pretty cold, stepping on me and all. I think you should give me a kiss to compensate-

I punched him in the face. Jeez I was meeting all sorts of idiots today. I was supposed to be in a good mood!

"Ow, that hurt! Shouldn't you be in a good mood" I froze; had he read my mind? "Well anyways I'll leave you alone now. I was just about to leave."

"Why were you here in the first place? Shouldn't you be at the bath house spying on woman?"

"Ha Ha, not today. Your fiancé wanted me to invite Tsunade-chan to the wedding."

"Oh, that's why I'm here. I guess I don't need to go in their now."

"Have you even chosen a dress yet?"

"A dress? For what?" I asked. Why would I need a dress? I had a nagging feeling that I forgot something, but what?

"Do you plan to walk down the isle in combat boots? That's so bold"

My mouth fell open. OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. I forgot about my freaking dress! I gasped and ran off. Jiraiya was laughing.

I can't believe I forgot m dress! I went to a dozen shops and finally choose one. After that I met up with Minato. I had to make sure there was nothing else I forgot. He had taken care of everything (except my dress).

"All you need to do is choose a maid of honor" he said laughing at me "I can't believe you forgot about a dress. Most girls make that sort of thing their top priority!"

"S-Shut up!" I blushed; I already knew I was a moron "Where is the wedding going to be held? I kind of have to know."

Minato was silent for a second. He was in what appeared to be a deep thought. I let him think for a minute before shaking him back to reality.

"That's a good question" he said scratching his "I never really thought of that part . . ."

"Y-Your joking right?" I said "You have all these people setting up and coming to our wedding and you haven't even told them where to put all the stuff?!"

"Go chose a place! I don't care where! This better be done in time.

He burst out laughing and so did I. I made a mental check list. Cake; done. Decorations; work in process. (The workers don't know where to put them because we haven't chosen a location). Invitations; We pretty much invited the whole village now that I think about it.

This was the most disorganized wedding ever! I don't even remember if we chose a time! I think it was at sundown. Oh well I'll be there one way or another.

I found Hina again and informed her that she was my best maid. She was really happy that I had chosen her. I smiled; she was a good friend.

It was finally time for the wedding. Even though we were really disorganized people still managed to show up on time. Luckily the decorations were finished in time.

I was sitting in my wedding dress. It was sleeveless and of course white. Hina was putting the finishing touches on my hair. Tsunade came in to check up on me put I didn't hear anything she said I was really out of it.

I hated to admit it but I was nervous. All of a sudden I thought things were going to fast. I sighed and took a big breath.

Hina had been reassuring me but it hadn't really helped. Maybe I should have some sake? I was debating about that when Tsunade came back to get me.

"Time to go" she said pulling me up from my seat "Don't worry; once this is over and you have a bottle of sake it won't seem so bad"

"I hope your right" I whispered back. I was out of breath for some reason; how weird.

I got to the top of the isle and some corny music started playing. Everyone was looking at me. I took a deep breath and started walking down the isle.

I was to nervous to really focus on anything so I chose Minato. He was wearing a traditional suit and was smiling at me. I felt better immediately.

I got to the alter after what seemed like an hour of walking. The priest said some sort of speech, but I wasn't listening. I was staring at Minato.

For some reason I wasn't scared or worried anymore. I had confidence that everything would be all right as long as he stayed with me. Before I knew it was time to say I do.

"I do" said Minato looking at me. I blushed a little bit. The priest continued on and it was my turn.

"I do" I said smiling at Minato. It felt like there was no one else in the world. I wonder if Minato felt the same way.

"You may now kiss the bride" said the priest. Minato and I kissed fro a moment or two. People were clapping but I didn't really care.

We had the reception after. Just like Tsunade suggested I had a bottle of sake. I did feel better after that. After four hours everyone was going home.

Minato carried me to our apartments and opened the door. I was so drunk that I had no idea what this meant.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

The next morning I woke up in Minato's arms. I had no memory of last night and I was wondering what the hell happened. I sat straight up and got a major headache. What had happened???

I looked down at my left hand and there was a ring on my finger. I gasped; I had gotten married! I flushed; this was embarrassing for some reason.

I got up to get dressed, but stopped. I glanced at Minato; he was so peaceful when he slept. His hair was in a messy disarray across his face and he was breathing softly.

I sat down on the bed and stroked his face and smiled at him. I liked his face when he was sleeping.

I moved his hair out of his face and got up again. Something grabbed my arm and I almost screamed.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked, still half asleep.

"M-Minato! I was going to go home and . . ." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

We were married so I guess we should live together so I had no reason to leave. I flushed; I was wondering what I did last night while I was drunk.

"Stay here" Minato commanded. When I flushed he smiled and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me until I was gasping for breath. He was so warm. We laid in bed embracing.

I pulled away and stood up. Minato looked at me puzzled. I bet he thought I was going to leave again. Before he could say anything I spoke up.

"I'm just making breakfast" I walked over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. There was loads of ramen. I sighed and rolled my eyes "I guess I'll go buy something to eat. I'll be right back."

"Okay, take your time" Minato said as he rolled lazily back into bed. I threw on my wedding dress went into my apartment. Of course I had to change into some casual clothes.

I went into the first store I found that sold eggs. I bought very few ingredients because I didn't have much money on me. As I walked home I got bows and nods of approval from villagers.

I guess I was a pretty important person since I was now married Minato. I sighed as even my friends bowed; this could get annoying and embarrassing. . .

When I finally made it back to Minato's place the sun was shining brightly in the sky. As I cooked I whistled softly to myself. Minato was being a lazy ass and was still in bed; typical.

I finished making breakfast and set it on the table. I tried a bit to make sure it was good; I didn't want Minato making fun of my cooking.

I took a bit of an omelet and felt a sudden nausea. I dropped the fork and ran into the bathroom and puked my guts out. I groaned feeling light headed.

It defiantly wasn't the food. It had tasted good. I only felt sick once the smell hit me. For some reason the smell of omelets had made me sick.

Weird. I decided to ignore it and act as if nothing happened. I flushed the toilet and checked my reflection.

Turns out I looked like hell. My face was really pale and sweat covered my face. My hair was messy but that could have been from anything.

I fixed myself up as best as I good and put on a smile. It was probably just a twenty four hour virus.

I couldn't help but feel thankful that Minato was still asleep. He would've blown things way out if proportion.

Minato was already sitting at the table eating when I came out; I frowned at him. That jerk! I work hard cooking that and he doesn't even wait to eat with me!

"Surprisingly you're a good cook" he said in between mouthfuls "I thought that your food would be burnt or something but its perfect"

I sat down and rolled my eyes. He was trying to start a fight with me. I was about to scold him but I suddenly felt nauseous. I pushed my food away.

He saw me not eating my food and asked if he could have it. I nodded not really paying attention. I was trying to concentrate on not throwing up.

"Did you hear me?" Minato asked "Or are you just ignoring me? You know we're married now so you have to be nicer" He kissed me on the cheek

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to move in together. We are married after all so it would be weird if we didn't share a room. . ."

"Sure, I don't really care. I was going to ask you about that sooner or later." I checked my watch "I have to meet up with my squad so I have to go. See you later Minato."

"Bye" he said kissing me goodbye. I still felt nauseous but I had to keep smiling in front of Minato.

As soon I closed the door I ran into my apartment and threw up again. By the time I was feeling good enough to meet my squad I was a half an hour late.

"Sensei, where were you? We've been waiting for EVER!" whined Kurenai. I smiled weekly at her. I didn't have the strength to make excuses. I think they knew that because they didn't complain.

We sat in a clearing in the forest to discuss our future plans. I was able to answer their questions but if anyone asked me to repeat what I just said I wouldn't be able to.

The meeting was coming to an end; we were all standing up (which made me nauseous by the way). I ordered them to practice throwing Kunai. I was getting worried; I hadn't eaten much but I've thrown up many times.

Suddenly I felt really dizzy and faint. I began to wobble and stumble. I tried to keep my balance put gravity won. I fell to the ground and landed hard on my side.

"Sensei! Hey Sensei! Are you okay?" shouted Kurenai "Asuma, get some help!" someone yelled. I think I passed out then because I don't remember anything else.

When I woke up a light was blinding me. Why was it so god damn bright? I scanned the room; it was a boring plain white. I sighed this meant I was in the hospital.

I was strapped up to one of those machines that monitor heart beats. Maybe my little 24 hour virus was worse than I thought . . .

"Oh you're awake" said a deep booming voice. It sounded deafening in the silence of the room. "You collapsed during your meeting with your genin. We were just running some tests"

"Oh, really" I said in an uninterested tone "So what's wrong with me?"

"Oh, nothings wrong. Just the opposite in fact, you're pregnant!" I gasped. I wanted to say "What" but I just couldn't make the words come out of my mouth.

I always wanted a kid but I always imagined it differently. I always planned on getting pregnant, but I thought it would be a little more, well, planned. . .

"Does Minato know?" I asked still sounding breathless "Can you call him here?" I was breathing more steadily now. They doctor patted my back smiling at me kindly.

He probably didn't understand what I was thinking right now. He probably wasn't expecting tears of joy. I was happy. Deep, deep, deep down inside I knew I was happy.

I just couldn't feel completely happy until I knew whether or not Minato wanted this child or not. Just as the doctor opened his mouth to answer me, Minato burst through the doors.

"Are you okay? I heard you fainted today! I thought you looked pale this morning! I never should have let you leave-"

"Calm down Minato, I'm fine." I said standing up. I ran over to him and hugged him "I'm fine" I whispered again.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked sounded panicked. I looked up at him and suddenly felt calm and confident in myself.

I knew I could raise this kid if he would help me. I put a hand gingerly on my stomach and smiled up at him.

"I'm pregnant" I said "You're going to be a father" I was still beaming at him. "Do you want a child?" I whispered

"Are you stupid?" he said bursting out laughing. He tilted my head up and kissed me long and hard. "I can't believe you have to ask! Of course I do!"

I hugged him harder and began to laugh. I felt all the tension of the day unwind and suddenly my legs refused to support me. Minato caught me and helped me over to the bed.

"You should stay off your feet and avoid any sudden movements" said the doctor. I know this may sound silly, but I honestly forgot he was in the room. "You should come here once a month for check ups"

I nodded and smiled not really caring about what the doctor was saying. I turned and stared at Minato; he was staring at me. It made me blush and smile. He grabbed me and kissed me again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

I had to stay in the hospital over night and by the time I got back to Minato's place it turns out he had already moved my stuff into his apartment.

I smiled; this was the place my kid was going to grow up. We had a lot of visitors that day. Tsunade, old man Hokage, my squad, Hina and loads of other people came to see how I was.

I smiled politely and allowed them to touch my stomach. I was getting pretty annoyed though. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean everyone can touch me as they please!

The months flew by. For me it was the best nine months of my life. For Minato it was more like hell. I always wanted different things for food and he was forced to find them.

I also was more bitchy than usual so he was always getting snapped at. He was afraid of being alone with me for a while.

Throwing up all the time sucked, but when you feel the baby kick it makes it worth while. It is such a weird sensation to have something growing inside of you. I can't explain it.

Jiraiya came to visit us today. He wrote a non-perverted book and wanted us to read it. He was complaining about the book.

"Come on, don't say that. I thought it was great" said Minato with a grin. I was in the kitchen eavesdropping. "Each chapter really seems like a page out of your own life, Sensei. It almost reads like an auto-biography."

"Yeah, But. . ." said Jiraiya scratching his head "It didn't sell at all. Maybe I should try and sex up the sequel a little . . . That's my real forte, after all." Minato opened the book.

"The way the protagonist refused to give up, even at the end . . . That was really cool. He's just like you Sensei."

"Heheh . . ." laughed Jiraiya while scratching his head (he was blushing to; he must be embarrassed) "You think so?"

"Actually, I was thinking that . . ." Minato trailed off

"Hm?"

"We want to raise our child to be a shinobi like the one in your book!" Minato said. I smiled; we had already discussed all of this. We were sitting around trying to think up names and we happened to read Jiraiya's book. . .

"That's why we've decided to name him after the main character in your book" Minato continued "What do you think?"

"A-Are you sure about this? It's just a random name I came up with it while I was eating some ramen-"

"Naruto, It's a beautiful name" I said walking into the room. (Being pregnant and being married really had mellowed out my mood) Naruto was a beautiful name.

"Kushina . . ." He said sounding a little bit surprised. I touched my stomach. (I have been doing that a lot recently) The baby had just kicked.

"Hahaha. . . Hoo boy. . ." said Jiraiya while laughing "If I name him, That makes me his godfather, right? Are you sure you want that on your heads?"

"Absolutely!" said Minato "You're a man with true skill . . . an example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you."

Jiraiya looked stunned, but accepted our decision by the end of his visit. Once he left we made other arrangements for the baby.

The baby's room was already decorated in a tacky shade of orange. I have always liked orange. So I thought why not paint his room orange?

We bought all sorts of toys and pretty much anything we could find. I glanced at the calendar. October 10th it said. My due date was in 5 days . . .

I touched my stomach and smiled. What kind of kid would I raise? Would he really be like that character in Jiraiya's book? I hope so . . .

I smiled again. Minato wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I laughed softly. I no longer felt embarrassed when Minato kissed or touched me.

"How are you?" He whispered in my ear. I giggled quietly and turned my head so I could kiss him. We stopped kissing and he put his head on my stomach.

I laughed; it felt weird to have him touching my stomach. He had been doing that every day this month. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born.

When we found out it was a boy Minato was ecstatic. To tell you the truth so was I. I wasn't interested in raising a kid who was more interested in doing her nails then training.

All of a sudden I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I doubled over and moaned. Minato was at my side immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding panicked "Are you okay?"

I gasped for breath. Wincing in pain, I grabbed onto a chair for support. I doubled over again. My water had broken. Shit. I need to get to a hospital!

"Minato" I said grabbing him by the collar "Get me to the Fucking hospital" I let go and grabbed my stomach again. Should it really be this painful?

After what seemed like hours we got to the god damn hospital! Minato grabbed my hand and kept whispering different things to me.

"You'll be okay" he whispered softly while stroking my hand "You're just fine"

I laid in the hospital bed with tears streaming down my eyes. It really hurt a lot more than you might think. . .

I couldn't even see straight. I was ready to kill myself by the time the doctor came in.

"Don't worry you only have four and a half hours left until the baby is born." I recognized his deep booming voice; It was the doctor who did all my check ups.

I was ready to kill him though. FOUR AND A HALF HOURS?! How could I survive for that long?! Minato was still whispering in my ear, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

In about an hour I was a bit more calm (not by much though. My contractions were getting closer together, but I finally had a grip on reality)

"Hey Minato" I whispered feeling hoarse "Can you get me some water?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" I said. I tried to smile but I pretty much failed. I took quick shallow breaths. I just wanted to get this over with.

I sat in my bed just thinking about how different I looked. There was a mirror in the room and when I looked in it I was shocked; my reflection scared me.

My face was covered with sweat and I looked like I hadn't slept for days. My hair was matted to my head with sweat and I looked as pale as a ghost.

Besides marveling about how I could look so horrible I thought about the baby. It was really happening; I as going to be a mom. I smiled, despite the pain.

Naruto Namikaze. What a beautiful name. I stroked my swollen stomach and winced as I had another contraction.

I was wondering what the baby would look like. Would he have his father's wild blond hair or my fiery red hair? Would he have my eyes or his fathers?

Would he have my personality traits or Minato's? I was dying to know, dying to get to know the child that I've been carrying for nine months.

I checked the clock on the wall. Two more hours left according to the doctor with the deep voice. . .

"Here" said Minato while handing me a cup full of water "You seem okay" he said with a careful smile. I smiled for him; he was trying to cheer me up.

"I've had better days" I said after I chugged down my water "I wish this kid would hurry up and be born!"

"Me too, but for different reasons" said Minato "I really want to meet our child"

"Me too" I said. I gasped as I had another contraction; you think that I would get used to the pain by now . . .

The doctor came in and said that there was a little less than an hour left. Hearing those words made me feel slightly better. The sooner this kid was born the better.

Me and Minato sat there talking for a little bit, but that didn't last long. My contractions were occurring every few minutes now, so I couldn't really concentrate on small talk.

"Hey Minato, what if the baby doesn't come out right?" I asked trembling. This was my worse fear.

"Don't even say that!" shouted Minato "Our child is going to be perfect no matter what! Even if he isn't we will still love him so don't waste your time worrying about stupid stuff at a time like this!"

"Minato . . ." I began, but was interrupted when old man hokage burst into the room along with Tsunade. They were both dressed for war; I wonder why? I was about to ask them, but Minato spoke up first.

"What's going on? Why are you dressed for war?" asked Minato "I don't exactly have time for this right now so you better talk fast!" I winced as I had a contraction. Only a half a hour left. . .

"We are being attacked by the nine tailed demon fox" (or Kyuubi. Which ever you prefer. . .)

"What?!" I said. "Are you serious? Right now?! You have to be shitting me!" Minato walked over to me and stroked my hair.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" he turned to Tsunade and old man hokage "Tell me more"

"There have been rumors that Kyuubi has been attacking the country side but we never thought that it would show up at our gates."

"Can you wait for me? I want to see the birth of my first child"

"I'm afraid we can't for much longer. It's destroying our troops like there a bunch of ants!" exclaimed Tsunade "Even Katsuyu (slug Tsunade summons) was defeated!"

"Go" I said as I had another contraction "The village comes first" Old man hokage and Tsunade gave me a thankful smile which I ignored.

"But-" began Minato

"If you want our kid to have a place to grow up in you should go. . . But come back alive, okay? If you die I won't ever forgive you!" Minato smirked at me; something he hadn't done since we had gotten married.

"Me, get killed? Get real! I defiantly see you again before I die!" He ran out the door with Tsunade and old man hokage "Wait for me and be prepared to do something unforgivable" he added in a more serious tone.

I tried to listen for what was happening. I could here the sound of far off screams and people screaming things I couldn't understand. The hospital suddenly shook.

I almost fell out of bed. What was that? I practically screamed as the next contraction hit me. I checked the clock. My time was up.

I shouted for a doctor as soon as I could find my voice. The doctor with the loud voice came in and rushed to my side.

"Take some deep breaths and push when I tell you to" he ordered. I nodded my head like an idiot. I was screaming now and by the sounds of it I wasn't the only one.

I closed my eyes and did as the doctor told me. I wish Minato was here. . .

Minato burst through the door just then. I gasped and did a double take; shouldn't he be fighting? He walked over to me and whispered horrible things to me.

"I need you to give up the baby" he whispered into my ear softly "I'm going to perform a justu that will seal the nine tailed fox into his body"

"No! Never! You can't take him away from me! I haven't even met him yet!" I began to sob.

"It's the only way. Please stop crying this is the last time I'll ever see you. I want to see you smile and be brave. Okay?"

I sobbed and nodded. I tried to stop crying and managed to stop. It was time to push. I did it all in a daze; this can't be real. I felt the pain but didn't scream. Minato's words had numbed me.

"Here is your baby boy" said the doctor. I took the baby and smiled despite myself. He was Beautiful. He had tufts of blonde hair and his eyes were Minato's fantastic blue.

"Naruto" I whispered embracing the baby. I looked at Minato and smiled sadly. He smiled back and took the baby from me.

I looked down at the sheets feeling defeated as I remembered what was going to happen. Minato was going to sacrifice himself and die. The baby would become a host and I'd be left alone . . .

Minato kissed me and turned my face towards his. He smiled weekly at me and then the baby.

"Goodbye Kushina. Raise our kid to become a good man" he said. He kissed me a final time.

I kissed Naruto on the forehead and Minato stared at me for a minute. His eyes told me what he couldn't say; that he wanted to stay with me.

But all too soon they were both gone. I screamed; how could this day get any worse?

I heard the cheers from the battle field when Minato arrived carrying Naruto. I looked out my window and saw a Minato standing on the back of Gamabunta.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and everything turned white. I fell backwards from shock and surprise and hit my head on the desk beside my bed.


End file.
